(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a photosensitizing chip package construction and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to one that is capable of promoting light permeability and improving resolution.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With AV multi-media getting popular by day, various types of digital audio systems have been introduced into the market one after another, and image sensor, a core component to these system is also gaining an ever important position. The primary function of the image sensor is to convert audio signals of the light into electric signals. Depending on the type of sensor devices, image sensors are usually divided into two categories of the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). Wherein, CMOS image sensors for giving advantages of lower price, lower power consumption, random readable pixels and high integration extent, are mostly applied in products offered at affordable prices including handset adapted with camera, and webcam.
Referring to FIG. 13 of the accompanying drawings for a sectional view of an image sensor of the prior art, multiple photosensitizing chips 81 of an image sensor 80 are disposed in a base 82, wherein those photosensitizing chips 81 are for example comprised of multiple photo diodes containing multiple p-n junctions in the base 82. In further details, those photosensitizing chips 81 are usually comprised of p-n junctions naturally formed by n-doping area, p-doping area, and where between the n- and p-doping areas in the base 82.
An interconnection layer 84 is disposed on the base 82 and contains many metal interconnections and dialectic layers (not illustrated) among these metal interconnections. These metal interconnections merely are applicable to transmit signals received by those photosensitizing chips 81 to a circuit board 85 for executing subsequent image process. Multiple color attachment films 86 are arranged in array on the interconnection layer 84 and correspond to those photosensitizing chips 81 disposed in the base 82 with each color attachment layer 86 covered with a micro-lens 87 to converge stream of light; a glass substrate 88 is placed over the micro-lens 86 to connect to the interconnection layer 84 by means of a support 89.
External stream of light 91 irradiates into the interconnection layer 84 through the micro-lens 87 and the color attachment film 86 thus to be received by those photosensitizing chips. Therefore, the layout of the metal interconnection in the interconnection layer 84 must duck away the area above those photosensitizing chips 81 to prevent from becoming back stream of light for a metal layer (not illustrated) in the metal interconnection layer to reduce the intensity of the stream of light detected by the photosensitizing chip 81. Accordingly, the manufacturing process involved may tend to be very complicated.
Furthermore, the dielectric layer (not illustrated) in the interconnection layer 84 will also block certain amount of stream of light inputted (i.e., absorbing or reflecting the stream of light) leading to the light intensity in the interconnection layer 84 to decay gradually resulting in insufficient light intensity detected by the photosensitizing chip 81.